Sorceress
Born of the shadow, a sorceress conjures dark magic to torture her enemies. While less lethal than other magicians, their power lies in extensive poisoning attacks, which leave their enemies crippled and suffering for allies to crush. Advancement Sorceress Skill Tree |- | | MP Recovery: Your serenity training allows you to regenerate MP over a period of time. |- | | Damage Code: Ram: Cause damage and reduce movement speed of the target. |- | | Occult Code: Weaken: Reduce the targets physical defense. |- | | Life Tap: Absorb HP from the target. |- | | Code Complete: Collapse: Deal initial damage to a target and additional damage-over-time. |} Banshee - Occult Code: Coward: Reduce targets magical defense. - Damage Code: Crammer: Cause damage and reduce targets attack rating and critical chance. - Code Mastery: Research into the secret codes of cursing. Increase intelligence and mentality. - Shadow Blades: Cause damage and then additional damage for the duration to nearby enemies. (AOE) - Code Complete: Meltdown: Instantly damage the target and lower it's defense. - Curse Code: Shackle: Cause damage and immobilize the target. - Remove Code: Remove buffs from the target. Succubus - Code Complete: Meltdown 2: Instantly damage the target and lower it's defense. - Scythes of Am Amon: Increases attack power. - Curse Code: Shackles 2: Immobilize the target. - Damage Code: Ram 2: Cause Damage and reduce movement speed. (30%) - Remove Code 2: Dispell a buff from the targets within the range. - Code Complete: Death: Cause damage and lower Physical defense with a slight chance of self-hp loss. Lilim - Code Complete: Meltdown 2: Instantly damage the target and lower it's defense. - Shadow Blades 2: Cause damage and then additional damage for the duration to nearby enemies. (AOE) - Occult Code: Weakening 2: Reduce targets physical defense. - Damage Code: Bind: Binds the arms of the emeny preventing it from taking any actions except movement. - Remove Code 2: Dispell a buff from the targets within the range. - Code Complete: Ruin: Inflict serious burn damage for every second for the duration of the spell. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Spellbinder - Occult Code: Coward: Reduce targets magical defense. - Damage Code: Bleed: Constantly inflict damage over a period of time. - Code Mastery: Research into the secret codes of cursing. Increases intelligence and Mentality. - Shadow Blades: Deal damage to nearby targets and then additional damage for the duration. (AOE) - Code Complete: Mana Burn: Deal instant damage to the target and reduce its MP. - Curse Code: Deform: Constantly inflict damage over a period of time. - Remove Code: Remove buffs from the target. Blood Witch - Damage Code: Ram 2: Deal damage and reduce the targets movement speed. - Curse Code: Squeeze: Slow down the Attack Speed of the target and continuously reduce its HP and MP. - Code Complete: Mana Burn 2: Deal instant damage to the target and reduce its MP. - Curse Code: Deform 2: Constantly inflict damage over a period of time. - Occult Code: Gluttony: Sap the MP of an enemy and reduce its Magical and Physical Defense. - Hellfire: Bluish hellfire burns enemies to ashes. Moon With - Occult Code: Weakening 2: Reduce the targets physical defense. - Curse Code: Squeeze: Slow down the Attack Speed of the target and continuously reduce its HP and MP. - Code Complete: Mana Burn 2: Deal instant damage to the target and reduce its MP. - Damage Code: Bleed 2: Constantly inflict damage to an enemy over a period of time. - Mind Destruction: Shock the mind of an enemy, dealing damage. - Plague of Despair: Spew out disease clouds. Category:Classes Category:Sorceress Category:Banshee Category:Spellbinder